Batle of Chaos
by Lord10
Summary: No summary. Warning: Game world


**Battle** **of Chaos** , sebuah game **VRMMORPG** yang diproduksi oleh Hyuugame Company. Game ini diluncurkan pada tanggal 1 Januari 2025. Game ini memiliki banyak sekali Job yang bisa dipilih oleh pemain saat pertama kali log in.

Job yang tersesia diantaranya:

 **Knight**. Job ini memakai pedang, Tombak atau kapak sebagai Senjata utama. Keterampilan lebih difokuskan pada attack. Pada level 250 akn mendapat title **Paladin**.

 **Tank**. Job ini memiliki pertahanan yang paling besar dari Job yang lain dan selalu memakai equipment yang memiliki defend tinggi. Keterampilan lebih difokuskan pada defend. Pada level 250 akan mendapat title **Beseker**.

 **Assassin**. Job ini memakai dagger sebagai senjata utama dan memiliki defend yang paling rendah, tapi Job ini memiliki skill silent dan keterampilan difokuskan pada movement speed.

 **Maskman**. Job ini menggunakan senjata jarak jauh seperti panah dan Senjata api sebagai senjata utama. Keterampilan akan difokuskan pada critical attack.

 **Mage**. Job ini dapat mempelajari satu sampai tiga jenis sihir yang ada di **Batle of Chaos** tergantung level yang dimiliki. Keterampilan lebih difokuskan pada Mana Point. Pada level 250 akan mendapat skill **Astral Dress**.

 **Tammer**. Job ini dapat menjinakkan semua jenis monster tergantung level dari Skill **Master Aura**. Keterampilan lebih difokuskan pada Helat Point. Akan mendapatkan title jika berhasil menjinakkan setidaknya 10 monster.

Itulah daftar Job yang ada di **BoC**.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan DxD High School bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Game, OOC, Typo(S), EYD, etc.**

 **Pair: ?**

Disebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang tidal terlalu mewah tetapi memiliki kesan seni yang tinggi dilihat dari ukiran-ukiran yang ada di bagian depan rumah dan interior rumah yang terlihat antik. Dirumah itu terdapat dua orang berbeda gender berumur sekitar 24 tahunan yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan nikmat.

Orang pertama yang bergender laki-laki bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto merupakan anak yang pintar dan pandai dalam bela diri baik tangan kosong maupun menggunakan senjata. Pekerjaan, saait ini Naruto bekerja di Butik bernama 'Namikaze Butik" yang dibangunnya bersama sang adik sebagai disainer.

Orang kedua yang bergender perempuan bernama Uzumaki Mito, adik dari Namikaze Naruto. Jika kalian bertanya 'Kenapa marga Naruto dan Mito berbeda?' itu karena Mito merupakan anak angkat dari Minato dan Kushina hingga Mito memutuskan untuk memakai marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze. Mito juga bekerja di butik sebagai kepala butik, itu karena Mito sendiri lulus S1 dari kuliah manajemen.

"Onii-chan, aku berangkat dulu" kata Mito setleah menyelesaikan sarapan bersama dengan kakaknya.

"Hati-hati, Mito" balas Naruto.

Setleah Mito pergi yang pastinya menuju butik menurut pikiran Naruto, Naruto segera memasuki kamarnya. Didalam kamar Naruto sudah terdapat capsule untuk memasuki **Batle of Chaos** , jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto tidak pergi ke butik. Itu karena Naruto hanya akan membuat desain pakaian paling banyak tiga selama seminggu atau jika ada pelanggan yang ingin dibuatkan desain baju.

"Waktunya menjelajahi dunia virtual" kata Naruto sebelum memasuki Capsule **BoC**.

" **Selamat datang di Batle of Chaos. Silahkan membuat karakter anda".**

 **Ding**

" **Masukkan nama Karakter anda."**

"Uzuto"

 **Ding**

" **Anda ingin mengubah penampilan karakter anda?"**

Didepan Naruto muncul gambar Naruto yang memakai pakaian standar untuk charakter pemula di game-game.

"Tidak"

 **Ding**

" **Karakter telah dibuat, bertarunglah dan menjadi yang terbaik"**

Srrriiiinggg

Srriing

Kedip, kedip. Itulah yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan setelah memasuki dunia game **Batle of Chaos**.

'Perasaan ini, sensasi ini. Tak kusangka bahwa dunia virtual benar-benar…' batin Naruto, " **Ini keren, Dattebayou!** " teriak Naruto dengan sangat antusias.

"Hey kau, aku tau bahwa kau sangat senang dapat masuk ke dunia virtual. Tapi jangan berteriak terlalu keras, kau menarik perhatian yang lainnya" Naruto yang mendengar sebuah peringatan dari belakang segera menghadap ke orang yang memperingatinya.

Orang yang menegur Naruto tadi memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna hitam dengan model chicken but, mata berwarna hitam kelam dan memakai pakaian(pakaian sasuke di road to ninja).

"Ah maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa aku dapat menikmati dunia virtual ini" kata Naruto pada pria itu," Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uzuto, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan player didepannya.

"Taka" jawab player ber nick name Taka atau Uchiha Sasuke sebagai nama aslinya.

"Ah Taka-san, bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku dimana academy berada" kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada memohon.

"Hm" balas Sasuke lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang merasa marah karena diacuhkan oleh player 'Taka' itu, "Hoi, Teme. Jangan acuhkan aku sialan!" teriak Naruto.

"Diamlah Dobe, ikuti aku" balas Sasuke datar, Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba memahami maksud dari player Taka didepannya.

"Kau benarbenar orang yang menyebalkan" gumam Naruto sebelum mengikuti Sasuke.

Setelah berjalan mengikuti Sasuke Naruto akhirnya dapat menemukan Academy yang ada di kota ini. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto belum mengetahui nama dari kota ini, "Oi, Teme, apa kau tau nama kota ini?" tanya Naruto pada player Taka didepannya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya didalam nanti" balas Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Dasar pantat ayam sialan' batin Naruto karena merasa kesal dengan player Taka yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya. "Hah, dari pada aku marah-marah nngak jelas, lebih baik segera masuk ke dalam" gumam Naruto sambil melihat bangunan Academy.

"Selamat datang pemain baru, kusarankan untukmu melatih duru hingga level lima baru memilih Job" Naruto yang mendengar saran dari NPC didepannya segera menatap NPC itu.

"Jika aku boleh tau, kenapa aku harus menaikkan levelku hingga level 5 baru memilih Job?" Tanya Naruto kepada NPC didepannya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Iruka" kata NpC itu meperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Iruka, "Akan kujelaskan, kenapa kau harus berlevel 5 terlebih dahulu baru dpat memilih Job. Saat kau berada di level lima maka kau akan mendapatkan title **Academy Students** , setelah kau mendapatkan title ini kau boleh memilih Job yang kau inginkan" jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan dimana training fieldnya" kata Naruto.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Uzuki-san" Naruto tidak perlu terkejut darimana Iruka mengetahui namanya, ini merupakan game jadi wajar jika NPC mengetahui namanya.

~Training Field~

"Ini dia, kau bisa menggunakan boken yang ada di sana untuk berlatih" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat penyimpanan yang ada di pinggir Training Field.

"Baiklah, ayo berlatih" Naruto segera mengambil satu boken dari gudang penyimpanan.

Tak tak tak tak tak

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara antar boken yang bertubrukan dengan orang-orangan sawah yang digunakan sebagai sasaran latihan di Training Field.

[Skip: One week]

Sudah seminggu Naruto berlatih di Training Field, selama seminggu itu pula sang adik Mito juga mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada game VR yang kakaknya mainkan. Akhirnya empat hari yang lalu Naruto membelikan capsule **Batle of Chaos** untuk adiknya. Jika kalian bertannya 'Siapa yang akan menjaga butik jika Naruto dan Mito sibuk bermain VR?' maka jawabannya adalah salah satu sepupu Naruto namanya Uzumaki Karin mau menjagakan butik miliki NaruMito.

Selama seminggu itu juga Naruto berlatih hingga mencapai level 7, sementara sang adik sudah mencapai level 4. Naruto sendiri memilih Job **Knight**.

[Mito Pov]

Tak tak tak tak tak

 **Ding**

 **Level up: Level 5**

'akhirnya, setelah berlatih memukul orang-orangan sawah ini, aku mencapai level lima' batinku gembira.

 **Ding**

' **Karena anda telah mencapai level lima, anda mendapat title Academy students'**

 **Ding**

' **Silahkan memilih Job yang anda inginkan'**

Mendengar pemberitahuan itu aku segera memilih Job yaitu **MaskMan**.

"Sepertinya kau telah memilih Jobmu"

[Mito Pov end]

"Sepertinya kau telah memilih Jobmu" Naruto segera menghampiri Mito setelah melihat Job Mito yang terlihat diatas bar HP miliknya.

"umu, sekarang kita akan melakukan apa Nii-chan?" tanya Mito kepada sang kakak

"Kita akan menemui Iruka, dia bilang jika kota telah memilih Job kita harus menemuinya" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Iruka dua hari lalu.

"Ayo" kata Mito lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto dengan semangat 45.

~~~~~~|Batle of Chaos|~~~~~~

"Selamata karena kalian telah mencapai level 5, sekarang aku akan memberi kalian sebuah hadiah kecil" kata Iruka kemudian Naruto dan Mito mendapat pemberitahuan.

 **Ding**

' **Karena telah mencapai level 5, Iruak memberikan sebuah perlengkapan standart sebagai hadiah'**

"Semoga kalian dapat menjadi yang terkuat" kata Iruka.

"Arrigatou, Iruka-san"

"Sama-sama, Uzuto-san dan Kio-san" balas Iruka.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Mito segera memakai perlengkapan yang baru didapatnya. Naruto mendapat armor standar dan sebuah longsword. Mito mendapat armor standar, jubah tanpa penutup kepala, dan sebuah wood bow.

[Skip]

Saat ini Neruto dan Mito sedang berada di gerbang kota Lilith. Rencananya Naruto dan Mito akan leveling di hutan yang ada di timur kota Lilith.

"Yo Dobe" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari herbang Kota langsung bertemu dengan player Taka atau Sasuke.

"Yo Teme, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Leveling" jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat, hal itu sedikit membuat emosi Naruto naik karena nada datar dan jawaban pendel yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Kau semakin menyebalkan" gumam Naruto, "Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita leveling bersama" kata Naruto mencoba untuk mengajak Sasuke melakukan party.

"Hm" jawab Sasuke lalu membuka menu bar miliknya. Karena jawaban singkat Sasuke, Naruto hampir saja menghajarnya jika tidak ada undangan parti dari Sasuke yang muncul di layar pemberitahuannya.

"Hah" akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menerima ajakan party dari Sasuke. "Teme, tak apa kan jika aku mengundang Kio" kata Naruto pada player Taka didepannya.

"Hm"

"Aarrrgggghhhh" Teriak Naruto, 'Sabar Naruto, sabar, kau harus tahan menghadapi orang datar seperti siTeme Chicken but ini' batin Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Sementara Mito hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat interaksi sang kakak dengan player lain yang kakaknya panggil dengan sebutan Teme.

"Sebelum kita leveling, perkenalkan temanku Kio, dan Kio perkenalkan player yang memiliki rambut Chicken but ini bernama Teme" kata Naruto.

"Hm, Taka" kata Sasyke sambil melirik Mito yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Kio, salam kenal Taka-san" balas Mito.

"Baiklah, ayo kita Leveling"

"Hm/Ayo"

 **Profil player**

 **Nama: Uzuto**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Job: Knight**

 **Level: 7**

 **Hp: 3500/3500**

 **Mp: 700/700**

 **Armor: 200**

 **Intelligent: 5**

 **Stamina: 6**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Movement Speed: 10**

 **Attack: 130 + 2**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Critical: 10%**

 **Skill:**

 **Cross Strike(lvl 1)**

 **Menyerang lurus kedepan dengan jarak 1 meter.**

 **Damage: 200.**

 **Effect: None.**

 **Nama: Kio**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Job: MaskMan**

 **Level: 5**

 **Hp: 2500/2500**

 **Mp: 500/500**

 **Armor: 120**

 **Intelligent: 4**

 **Stamina: 4**

 **Agility: 6**

 **Movement Speed: 9**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Critical: 8% + 2%**

 **Skill:**

 **Rain Arrow(lvl 1)**

 **Membuat 1 buah panah yang dilesatkan ketarget menjadi 10 buah.**

 **Damage: 120.**

 **Effect: None.**

 **Nama: Taka**

 **Title: Academy Student**

 **Job: Knight**

 **Level: 9**

 **Hp: 4500/4500**

 **Mp: 900/900**

 **Armor: 300**

 **Intelligent: 6**

 **Stamina: 9**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Movement Speed: 15**

 **Attack: 200 + 4**

 **Vitality: 9**

 **Critical: 13%**

 **Skill: Belum diketahui.**

 **TBC**

 **See you next chap**

 **Sory pendek**


End file.
